Every day more than 100 million plastic food bags are used by customers to bring their food home from grocery stores. Quite often these plastic food bags are then used as waste containers for garbage. Such use provides a great improvement over paper bags which tend to leak and disintegrate. However, because these bags are made of a light synthetic material, they do not remain open by themselves.
Although bag holders exist that hold a plastic bag open, none has solved the problem of allowing a person to work with both hands free over an open plastic bag at a kitchen sink. These other bag holders have not been suitable for use inside a sink where, for instance, peeling and washing of vegetables take place. In the past, vegetables and the like had to be either peeled over a trash can and then moved to the sink for washing, or peeled and washed in the sink with the peelings being collected later for disposal to the garbage can. Both ways were messy and inconvenient.